This invention relates generally to high frequency transistor amplifiers and in particular to a silicon transistor and circuit suitable for high gain, high frequency amplification.
High frequency electrical amplifiers, such as those useful for radio frequency (RF) and microwave power amplification, frequently use transistors fabricated from gallium arsenide or other column III-V elements instead of silicon. Transistors using III-V semiconductors, however, are generally incompatible with large-scale integrated circuit techniques, such as the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process, used in the fabrication of logic circuitry. For this reason, integrated circuits providing both logic circuitry and high-powered radio frequency amplification are not easily manufactured.
Recently, the use of silicon transistors in high frequency amplification has become increasingly practical with smaller line width devices possible with advanced fabrication techniques. Nevertheless, improved power gain at radio frequencies would be desirable.